godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoplite
In Chains of Olympus and Ghost of Sparta, the Hoplites are an undead type of counterparts to the Undead Legionnaires, which are featured in other games of the series. Hoplites An enemy that appears to be a skeletal corpse adorned in standard Greek armor, and with two swords for weapons. They attack Kratos by charging at him, and delivering strong strikes with their dual swords. Kratos encounters these enemies in Asphodel, Tartarus, and the Elysium Fields. They can also be found climbing on walls, and attempt to grapple Kratos and throw him off. Kratos can damage them by grabbing them and giving them a strong headbutt. After doing enough damage, he can kill them by throwing to the ground, and beheading them with his blades. There are similar enemies called Hoplite Archers which aid the standard Hoplites by attacking at a distance. Shielded Hoplite These foes appear almost identical to the standard Hoplite, except that they also carry a large bronze shield. Kratos must first shatter/destroy this shield before he can damage the enemy itself. Once its shield has been removed, it fights just like the standard Hoplite with its swords, and Kratos can also then use exactly the same strategies to defeat it. He can also damage and kill them the same way as he does the standard Hoplites. Kratos encounters them primarily in the depths of Tartarus. Hoplite Archer These enemies appear similar to the standard Hoplites, except that they wield a bow, opposed to the dual swords. They are encountered alongside the standard Hoplites, and attack Kratos by firing arrows at him from a distance. In God of War: Ghost of Sparta they can fire a flaming arrow to the sky (after short time the arrow will fall on Kratos). Kratos can kill them the same way he kills the standard Hoplites. Interestingly, they are slightly stronger in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, than they were in God of War: Chains of Olympus. Hoplite Guard Hoplite Guards appear similar to the standard Hoplites, except they are armed with powerful, metal shields. Before Kratos can inflict damage upon them, he must first use Thera's Bane to shatter their shields. Once stripped of their shields, Hoplite Guards fight just like their lesser brethren. Kratos can also combat and dispose of them by the same means as any other type of Hoplite. Hoplite Sentry Hoplite Sentries are the strongest class of Hoplites that Kratos encounters in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Appearing very much the same as their lesser Hoplite brethren, Sentries are indicated via their blood-red armor and scimitar-like swords. Along with performing many of the same tactics as the standard Hoplites, Hoplite Sentries are also capable of attacking Kratos with powerful leaping strikes that can be difficult to block and/or parry. So long as extra caution is taken, Kratos can primarily defeat these foes via the same means that he can slay any standard Hoplite. Trivia *The "Hoplite" was actually the name/term for the heavy infantry soldiers of ancient Greece (which were traditionally spearmen rather than swordsmen), and the name for the enemy named after them. *Creatures similar to Hoplites appear earlier in games, called Shades. The Shade could be considered Morpheus' Hoplites. *Combat with Shielded Hoplites is much like how Kratos must battle and defeat the Magic Legionnaires in God of War. *The swords used by them were designed after those used by the Spartans in the film 300. *The Hoplite Sentries have the same hit of jump with blow of the Fire Guards. Gallery DroppedImage_13.jpg Hoplite.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Greek Monsters Category:Underworld